


"I brought you some more blankets"

by im_too_anxious_for_this



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, logan is a sick boi, sickness tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_too_anxious_for_this/pseuds/im_too_anxious_for_this
Summary: Anon: "I brought you some more blankets." for  Logan/Virgil?sick sentence starters from tumblr





	"I brought you some more blankets"

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: sickness--> tell me if i missed anything.

Virgil was creepily standing in the doorway of Logan’s room. His outline was the only thing visible, aside from the bundle of blankets in his arms.

“I uh.. I brought you some more blankets.”

Logan just nodded, not trusting his voice because of the cold he has. You see, Logan wanted to go outside in the snow. It wouldn’t have been a _problem _if Logan actually put on more than a windbreaker and a scarf. 

So now, here he was, laying on his bed, with a nasty head cold. His nose was so stuffed that the only way to breathe was through his mouth, his throat was very sore; which meant his voice was gone and random coughing fits every five minutes. 

Virgil sat down next to Logan on the bed next to Logan, putting the blankets on top of the sniffling boy. However, Logan had another idea. He tried to get up to go do some work.

“Oh no you don’t,” Virgil foiled his boyfriend’s plan by laying himself on top of said boyfriend. 

“Come one, I have work to do.” This didn’t help one bit. Logan’s whining just made Virgil snuggle closer to him. “Let me get up”

“Mmmmm, let me think about it.” Logan rolled his eyes. “I thought about it and it’s still no.”

Logan sighed in defeat and snuggled into Virgil, “I love you.”

Virgil kissed his head, “I love you too.”


End file.
